


曾经被变态杀人狂绑架

by Eye_Hate_Music



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Pegging, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Hate_Music/pseuds/Eye_Hate_Music
Summary: mob男x狛, mob女x狛, mobxmob, 有血腥暴力mob死亡表现





	曾经被变态杀人狂绑架

**Author's Note:**

> mob男x狛, mob女x狛, mobxmob, 有血腥暴力mob死亡表现

      今天新绑来了一个小孩，又呆又笨的小男孩。

　　看上去顶多二年级，来了以后一直躲在衣柜旁边的角落里，不和人说话，不停地流鼻涕，然后交替用他两只胖手的手背蹭掉。我和妹妹把抢过来的餐巾纸一张一张揉成团扔他，他除了挡住好像会砸到眼睛的纸团以外，就是一脸茫然地擤他的鼻涕，连哭都不会哭。他这副样子，不知道能在这里活多久呢。  
　　  
　　所有窗户从里面用水泥封死，照明只有荧光灯，空气靠换气扇和空气净化器。他对气味非常不敏感，很少打开换气扇，因此屋里的空气始终是浑浊的、几乎缺氧的，仿佛带来窒息，含有一种飘不散的复合的腥臭味。

　　幸运的小孩都在外面，聚集在三个连通的房间里，几乎没有独处的机会，无论走到哪里能看见彼此。但所有的小孩都默契地与主卧室门尽量保持距离。只要理智尚存，谁都不会愿意靠近那扇漆成纯黑色的木门。

　　从门背后传来一阵钝响，似乎有人撞在门上，然后门在轻轻的吱呀声中打开了。所有人都屏住呼吸竖起耳朵。  
　　  
　　是狛枝，只剩下一件属于那个变态的宽大的白衬衫，正面沾着一大片已经干燥的溅上去的血迹，从里面走出来。有些孩子放心地舒了一口气。我知道这里有几个年龄小的小孩挺喜欢他，他们觉得他温柔又热心。我知道我妹妹也对他有好感，因为他长得好看；他那张脸，还有看似人畜无害的笑容，应该非常惹人喜欢吧。  
　　  
　　狛枝的右手袖子上半部洇开一滩鲜血，袖口收紧的地方沉淀为深红色，落下的血滴敲击地板滴答滴答。狛枝一言不发地快速穿过挤在狭小空间里的孩子们，他的脚步重心明显偏向右边，看起来不太协调。他径直进了浴室关上门。这时有两个跟我差不多大的男孩开始窃笑。妹妹没有笑。  
　　  
　　变态也从卧室里出来了，大家不再笑了。他皮肤颜色接近褐色，体毛旺盛，在这些小孩面前毫无羞耻感地全裸着身体。他把匕首放在餐桌上，休息了一会儿，又用它剥了三个橙子，放进留有正常污垢和一点腐败得奇臭无比的碎肉的榨汁机里。  
　　  
　　按下按钮榨汁就会开始，非常响、非常吵，持续几十秒。期间没有人发出声音，他沉默地听榨汁机刀片疯狂转动。狛枝打开浴室的淋浴头。  
　　  
　　榨汁机的转速缓缓下降，他的橙汁很快好了。把鲜艳的橙汁倒进外壁沾有血指纹的玻璃杯里，非常享受地喝下肚。  
　　  
　　这时，有人大声地擤了一下鼻涕，吸引了他的注意——当然是今天新来的那个小鬼——他放下喝了一半的橙汁。这下有好戏看啦，我不禁微笑。

　　变态走到角落，走到那小鬼面前，但他太胖太矮，还没长到能坐着给他口交的高度，于是他对着他撸了起来。我不知道为什么有人能看着那种小鬼撸，真不愧是变态杀人狂。他手里的动作加快，呼吸越来越重，然后微微下蹲把他的性器拍在小鬼脸上。那小孩露出了愚蠢的惊讶表情。他捏他的下巴让他张嘴，然后费劲地把那东西塞进去了一半，好像很难继续前进。挨了几脚几拳后他还是拼命把嘴里的异物呕出去，不合格的性启蒙老师终于失去了耐心。

　　变态打开他旁边的衣柜，从里面拿出一包手臂长度的东西。我立刻感到事情不妙了。那东西被多层布料包裹着，夹层里应该灌了沙子，从他把它挥向高处的样子看来重量不轻；我想起以前好像见他用过。

　　说到底，这个蓬头垢面的阴沉男人绑架我们的目的是杀死。他也喜欢强奸和虐打，但类似于喜欢偶然飘进耳朵的花边新闻，虽然可能为之逗留，一旦得到一点点理由他能毫不犹豫地抛弃。现在就是这样，现在发生的事情就是，他没有耐心了，他想要直接杀死那个小孩。

　　他双手握住特制钝器的一头高高举起，然后用力砸到小孩的脸上，击中幼稚的眼睛和鼻梁产生闷响。然后他再次举高，稍微调整身姿借挥舞手臂的力量往下猛砸，声音好像比第一次更清脆了；这时那小孩才发出第一声惊叫。屋里没人敢说话，有的人把头缩进环住双膝的手臂里，我们毛骨悚然地听他用野蛮的武器一下一下摧毁那孩子，直到他的恐惧、求生欲与微弱的最后一声哭泣一起消失。钝器破坏不同骨、组织、器官的声音又持续了一会儿。直到他的愤怒平息下来，他的武器咚地一声扔在地上，我们知道那个孩子完全死了。我们中的一个，今天死了。剩下的人也迟早会被杀掉。

　　把变形的幼童尸体扔进衣柜表示他现在想先去干点别的事，况且处理尸体很麻烦，要花很长时间。我正巧躲在暗处，我偷偷抬头看他；他没有望向我们这边，而是回到榨汁机所在的餐桌前。餐桌上方的荧光灯把他的脸照成青黑色，我看见他下腹杂乱的黑色阴毛下阴茎勃起了。　

　　

　　哗哗的流水声从浴室的门缝里流出来。他朝浴室走去。

　　他开始敲门。狛枝似乎没听见敲门声，也可能是装作没听见——但他至少知道这样做毫无意义吧。变态撸了几下手里握着的阴茎，一只手推门进浴室。

　　门敞开，浴室里有什么响动就听得更清楚了。狛枝在对变态说话，听不清内容，变态什么都没说。然后突然一串叮铃咣啷，不知道他们弄倒了什么；然后有清脆的金属小件相互碰撞声和塑胶材质拍打的声音，那肯定是有人粗暴地拽开浴帘造成的。然后又是一阵吵闹，我们都安静地听着。

　　“呜呃……”狛枝的声音。

　　有人摔在瓷砖上，似乎摔得很痛但又赶紧手忙脚乱地爬起来。另一个人在积水里踩下几个脚步。又是一声响，他又被撞倒了，需要再次挣扎，从水里爬起来。

　　“等、等一下———啊啊！”狛枝惊慌地喊。以此为节点，浴室里的打斗结束了，安静了一会儿。然后我们听见人的肢体在被水覆盖的瓷砖上摩擦，有节律地发出滑稽的声音。狛枝在小声呻吟。湿润的肉体相互拍击的声音。他的呻吟渐渐被喘息取代。

　　声音在整个屋子里回荡。有一些水受碰撞溅起的声音，构成背景的喷头的水淋在瓷砖上的声音稳定不变。

　　狛枝发出了一小段颤抖的呻吟，我几乎能想象到他试图把身体缩起来的样子；就像前几次那个变态在我们面前强奸他的时候，更多是用道具强奸他的时候，他快要到达极限时就会情不自禁那样叫。

　　变态放开了他，他应该是因为没力气而倒在浴室的地上了。然后他会尽快爬起来，尽可能迅速调整自己，装作什么都没有发生过，对所有投向自己的好奇或担心或恶意的眼神露出和平暧昧的笑容。狛枝就是那样的人。

　 这时，变态突然开口说了一句什么话。他一说完，狛枝立刻说：“哈，无所谓，你要对我做什么都无所谓。反正我……唔嗯”

　 变态拽着狛枝的头发踉踉跄跄地从浴室里出来把他扔到桌子上。

　　桌沿重重撞上狛枝的肚子，他吃痛地叫了一声，一半身体软塌塌地趴在上面。

　　变态又把他翻过来，使他仰躺在桌子上；除了小腿和一半大腿悬空挂在外面，由惯性轻轻晃动。变态把他两条腿分开，看见自己的精液从他腿间流出来。

　　浪费，浪费使他心疼不已，他很珍惜自己的精液。赶在更多精液流出来之前他迅速伸入三根手指堵住还没合上的洞口，狛枝抽搐了一下。为了应对液体的运动，他焦急地交错、改变手指的位置，导致狛枝紧张地小声呜咽，微微弓起背，蜷缩脚趾。

　　最后他放弃了。他把一根震动棒插进狛枝身体里，自己坐在旁边，喝了一大口橙汁。空杯子放回桌上，就放在狛枝的瘦削的轮廓明显的肩膀旁边。

　　残留的橙汁在玻璃杯底部环成一圈微微抖动。桌子在抖。狛枝无法自控地小幅度扭动身体，导致它们跟着抖动。

　　变态注意到了，他随意抓起狛枝一条腿外往掰，这样他清楚看见震动棒稍微掉出来了一点，于是用力把它捅进去。狛枝惊叫一声从桌子上弹了起来，然后浑身颤抖着重新躺下去。他握着震动棒在狛枝体内抽插起来。跟着他手上的动作，桌上苍白的男孩不安地喘息。

　　谁也不知道为什么，被他绑来的这些小孩里他似乎最喜欢狛枝。也许是因为狛枝长着一张漂亮的脸，身材瘦长，皮肤白，和他本人完全相反吧。

　　在我和妹妹来之前狛枝就已经在这里了。之后我也亲眼目睹他新绑来三个小孩，其中两个已经死了，被他杀了。有一个是在他的“游戏”里意外死掉的。当他虐待这里的孩子时，你能看出他是真的想下杀手还是只是在玩。不幸他不擅长控制力度，也不懂得适可而止，所以即使他没有杀心你也很可能被他玩死。因此猎物在他手中能活多久很大程度上取决于运气。而狛枝，是个幸运儿。

　　狛枝的呻吟声越来越大，两条腿在空中乱蹬。他抬起没受伤但也留下多处淤青的一条胳膊，偏过头去用手掌捂住自己的嘴。

　　“哦……终于有反应了嘛。”变态一边抽插，一边用另一只手抚摸狛枝抬起的性器。他的手背上还能看到变干的褐色血迹，手指也是暗红色的；他用那只刚刚杀过人的手握住狛枝的性器，顺着长度上下撸动。

　　在那只手的掌控和刺激下，狛枝的腰混乱地左右扭动。他开始断断续续地说话，但变态的拇指轻轻擦过顶端露出来的敏感的尿道口，震动棒顶在里面旋转扩张，激得他把头后仰，总是说不出一句完整的话。但现在他完全勃起了，充血的阴茎微微颤抖，顶端流出一滴透明的液体。变态放开了他。

　　他满脸通红，稍微抬头通过剧烈起伏的胸口朝自己的下半身看。

　　“真羡慕你们……”变态喃喃自语。他自己的性器仍然垂直，几乎没有反应。

　　他有阳痿，勃起障碍，经常硬不起来，偶尔能勉强完成一次完整的性行为，但时间也相当短。总之成功地在阴道或肠道里射精对他而言需要相当的运气。相比之下他更擅长直截了当的杀人。而且他杀完人时由于兴奋身体状态也稍微好一点。

　　他把手放在狛枝的性器根部，手掌包住其中一个球，然后狠狠捏了下去。

　　“呃、啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　狛枝像触电一样全身抽搐，发出凄厉的惨叫。他拼命想用一只手把自己支撑起来，而震动棒开始在他体内深处用撕裂般的力度搅来搅去。尝试直起腰引起肌肉收缩把里面的震动棒夹得更紧了，他再也受不了了，开始几乎失去理智地抓住自己的头发拽来拽去。

　　他加大力度继续揉捏，手无寸铁叉开双腿躺在桌子上的男孩发疯地哭喊，上身起起伏伏不停撞击桌面，散乱的白发被额头上的汗水和倒流的眼泪粘成簇。

　　然后杀人狂的手指绕住狛枝软下来的阴茎，怨恨地用力捏紧，肆意扭曲它的形状；心中积压的恶意和怒火给他的手指提供源源不断的力量。无法忍受的剧痛使狛枝惨叫着拼命扭动身体，他只想摆脱那两只不停玩弄、凌虐他的生理弱点的手。让自己的胯部离开桌面几乎用尽了他全身的力气，震动棒在停在突然缩紧的肠道里。

　　变态强行把震动棒从他的身体里拔出来时，他一瞬间从这一切中脱离：他们在做什么，他正在对他做什么。疼痛、声音好像都消失了，图像变成单纯的颜色和形状的组合，然后全都褪成刺眼的白色。他倒在桌上。

　　

　　  
　　屋里又安静下来了。

　　我听见坐在我右边的男生的急促的喘声，在我转过头之前他快速抽动的右手不小心映入余光里，我的头僵住了。他长呼一口气，抽几张纸巾隐蔽地擦手。

　　氛围有点尴尬，于是我把头转向另一边的妹妹，她目不转睛地盯着那个凄惨地倒在餐桌上的身体。我把她拥入怀中，轻轻抚摸她的脑袋；她还太小，本来不需要看到这种残酷的场面。我知道她两天前也被那个变态强奸了，她的处女，和这里的其他孩子一样都被性无能的杀人狂想方设法夺走了。从那之后她就变得非常沉默寡言，表情呆滞，好像对一切都失去兴趣，我却不知道该如何安慰她。

　　她安静地从我的怀抱中挣脱，甩了甩脑袋，抬起一只手捋头发，再次把目光投向狛枝。

　　

　　

　　第二天早上，我的妹妹不见了。

　　我慌忙从睡觉的地上爬起来，在屋子里到处跑，翻开每一个柜子和抽屉，哪里都找不到她。

　　只剩下那间漆得黑亮的门后面的卧室了。尽管非常不想承认，她应该就在那个变态的卧室里。我用颤抖的右手握住门把，拼命强制切断脑内尖叫奔涌的恐怖想象。

　　试着轻轻往里推，发现门没锁。于是继续推了一点点，打开一条几厘米宽的缝隙，我悄悄窥视。

　　眼前的景象震惊得我说不出话——

　　  
　　

　　我的妹妹跪在地上，穿着一条样式非常奇怪的内裤，她双手环住四肢瘫软的狛枝的后腰紧紧贴在他身上。那内裤几乎仅仅由几条较宽的黑带子绑成，前面伸出一根粗大的假阴茎，是半透明的，甚至还原出几条血管在表面膨胀凸起的样子。

　　她脸上带着兴奋的红晕，腰快速前后抽动，身下苍白单薄的男孩被由她带动，一下一下虚弱地向下点头，就像她一放手他就会摔倒一样。我看见几条细细的血迹顺着狛枝的大腿内侧流到地上。  
　　  
　　杀人狂坐在旁边观察他们，好像在思考什么。他对妹妹说：“你干了他多久了。”

　　妹妹一边保持着腰上的速度，一边好奇地探脑袋观察狛枝的表情：“为什么他没反应了？”

　　狛枝脸上到处是泪痕和自己的口水，眼睛半睁着，但没有在看任何东西。变态拽他的头发也没反应，只好拿出他惯用的匕首。

　　刀刃锐利的反光似乎终于引起了狛枝的注意，他从喉咙深处呜咽了两声，下意识把受伤的右臂往后缩。

　　变态握着匕在他面前蹲下，俯视他一片狼藉的裸体。

　　假阴茎不断不断把他撞向匕首。他有时磕到握着匕首的胳膊，这样下一秒被扯回去时脖子就会牵着脑袋无力地垂下去。

　　她的体力很好。但狛枝忍不住去想这个女孩子还能活多久，他的幸运又能带他走多远。

　　刀柄上的手指稍稍松开，调整好位置，再重新握紧。

　　变态盯着她，嘴唇紧绷，缓慢地说：“真是金枪不倒啊。”


End file.
